Lights Off
Lights Off is the 7th th song off Tha Block Is Hot by Lil Wayne. Lyrics You know what time it is (what) You know what time it is (what) Strap -up (gun cocks) 1 Alot of niggas better move out Cause here I come with my click With the tools out All of a sudden all these cowards Startin to spook out It's warfare a buncha of niggas Bout to loose out It's time to load up them thangs Hit the spot run in his house And make 'em show up then thangs Take 'em in the room go in his pockets And then blow up his brain No matter the weather Rain, snow, sleet, or hail I'ma slang that metal So tell 'em niggas in yo' hood To get it together Cause I'm the tolas mario And we down for whatever Nerver underestimate or you goin under Y'all keep on playin with lil wayne But that lil' boy trouble And plus this shorty be ?? wodie Be storin' bundles m start wildin and Hit the block and let his toys rumble And it go ratter tatter It be ?? niggas scatter When the m-1 shatter And everybody on they block They get bout ten in they bladder 2x Tell 'em lights off Mask on Creep silent Your lifes gone We done left the block quiet 2 La When it's time to ride It ain't no time to play It could be time to die At any time of the day And I'll be godammit If I let a nigga steel me It will not happen Ima fire about a hundred and fifty shots at 'em And got my glocks rabbin' Leave a nigga spot damaged That's how the beat made us I chief three blunts So I can get a head rush Then come around the corner And your whole day crush I'm sick and tired Niggas choosin test a boy They get hit and die Some of 'em scared of man slaughter So they stay inside And watch they partner get lit up And then they ask why That's cause you played wit' me They could'nt of known im'a guerilla Drama stayed with me Run in his home went to kill him Took his head with me You better get it right or keep it right Or lose your whole town Tell em' lights off It's about to go down 2x 3 Massacire all these streets block it off Lil' wayne in yo' hood With something like a rocket dog And I'm after ya I don't pass beef I stop at all That boy got a head on his shoulders I knock it off I'm highly intoxicated mixing krystelle and vodka Somebody call the doctor Cause my chopper done went blocka, knocka Nigga out the way man I'm sorry but us guerillas we can't stay tamed, say it man Are you ready, ready Ready for warfare wayne, turk, juvi, and bgeezy they all there We all flare, don't care, dog they all tear Give the guns to the one with the long hair And block burner It gets quiet they see the rims twenty four seventy (Breathes)they breathe heavlily Bullets they come steadily You better stay off the block Cause you might fall You better stay off the block Cause the lights off 4x wayne Lights off Tell em' lights off La, la, la lights off Nigga lights off We done left the block quiet